Monstruo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Lamia está de vuelta... y viene por sus presas... (Continuación final de "Sombras en la Niebla" y "La Sombra)


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! No pensé que iba a hacer una tercera parte de "Sombras en la Niebla" y "La Sombra", pero siento que la idea que se me ocurrió para este fic es una que vale la pena escribir. Será el cierre definitivo y por supuesto espero que la disfrute quien la lea (Si es que alguien lee esta tercera parte xD). Por supuesto, para comprender esta historia es absolutamente imprescindible haber leído las dos anteriores. También debo advertir que este fic es para gente con criterio formado pues habrá escenas muy violentas y quizás sexuales también (decidiré lo último a medida que vaya escribiendo este fic)._

 _Sin más que decir, ojalá les guste este fic Godel de terror ^^_

* * *

 _ **Monstruo**_

* * *

Despertó de improviso y bostezó lentamente, cargando una pesada lasitud encima. Sintió que el frío, atosigante e indeleble, intentaba congelar no sólo su piel, sino también la sangre que corría por sus venas. Por inercia, llevó sus manos a los brazos y se frotó para procurarse algo de calor. Le pareció que sus pulmones no estaban introduciendo oxígeno, sino una perenne e inquebrantable maldición cristalizada en polvo de hielo. De pronto, a pesar de lo adormecida que todavía estaba, una instantánea alarma interna encendió sus cinco sentidos: una espesa niebla se había encargado de rodearla por cada flanco. Era tan profusa y dominante que rayaba en lo sobrenatural; una bruma que no le permitía ver más allá de unos cuantos centímetros.

Se puso de pie, preguntándose en dónde diablos se encontraba. En tan sólo un par de segundos, una rápida conclusión hizo que su boca se abriera desmesuradamente.

Reconocía perfectamente esta niebla...

Estremecimientos cadenciosos hicieron tambalear su estómago al punto de casi hacerla vomitar. El miedo inherente a la bruma revolvió sus sentidos y sus piernas no fueron capaces de soportar el peso del intenso pavor. Cayó al suelo inevitablemente.

Sabía que tenía que huir de allí como fuera. Tenía que escapar a toda costa antes que _ella_ la encontrará...

De súbito, la raíz de todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente. Una sombra apenas abordable a los ojos estaba posicionada enfrente. Una sombra siniestra y aterradora que provocó que el corazón de Videl precipitara sus latidos y los convirtiera en auténticos bombazos. Reconoció perfectamente a la dueña de aquella sombra y una mirada de agudo terror afloró desde su único ojo. Sus sentidos brutalmente golpeados por la sorpresa, ni siquiera le permitieron gritar. El miedo convirtió en inerte hielo sus cuerdas vocales.

Era ella... era _Lamia_.

La niebla conspiraba junto a la criatura infernal, dejando ver exiguamente su silueta monstruosa. Deformidades que parecían alas se agitaron sobre la altura de sus hombros. Al parecer esta vez mostraría su verdadera forma y el temor a lo desconocido creció más que nunca en Videl. Jamás vio su verdadera forma, sólo atisbos de ella. Y no quería conocerla. No lo quería por nada del mundo. ¡Por nada!

De súbito, pero a la vez pausadamente, un orbe color cielo asomó entre la opresiva y asfixiante niebla. Aquello fue lo único que se volvió dilucidable entre la calígine. A celeridad espantosa, un escalofrío recorrió a Videl desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta estallar a través de sus muslos. Era su propio ojo azul en la cara de Lamia... ¡Su propio ojo la estaba mirando! El zafiro ocular que le fue robado ejercía una manera perturbadora. Videl sintió como el frío en sus vértebras se intensificaba de tal forma que perforó cada una de ellas. A pesar de reconocer que se trataba de su propio ojo extirpado meses atrás, el cariz de esa mirada era muy distinto al que podía verse en el espejo cuando todavía le pertenecía. Ahora ese ojo brillaba de una manera extraña... expulsaba codicia de iniquidad y sadismo demoníaco.

Lamia, la diabólica fémina que había destruido su vida, había regresado para terminar de una vez el trabajo que había dejado inconcluso mucho tiempo atrás...

El miedo aceleró su corazón y palpitó marejadas de adrenalina que ondularon por sobre su piel, enervando todos y cada uno de sus vellos corporales. Y aquel sentir de espanto sideral aumentó todavía más cuando la figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente...

Paso tras paso la distancia entre ellas fue disminuyendo progresivamente. Videl intentó retroceder, pero trastabilló inevitablemente sometida al pavor. Ya había luchado contra ella en el pasado y nada había podido lograr. Enfrentarla era un acto inútil y carente de sentido. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que trituraba sus nervios, invocó fuerzas de flaqueza para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Sabía perfectamente que su fin había llegado, pero moriría con la cabeza alta. Llevaba preparándose mentalmente para este duelo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se arrojó sobre ella lanzando un puñetazo. Luego otro. Y después otro. Pero tal como antes presumió, absolutamente nada sirvió.

La criatura inhumana la dominó sin mayor esfuerzo, deleitándose al sentir el cuello de Videl entre sus dedos. El grito de horror que deseó liberar Videl fue congelado en su garganta gracias a la presión allí provocada por la diabólica entidad.

Las horribles manos y los dedos inhumanos comenzaron a desplazarse de manera inquietante a la par de acechante, haciéndole sentir la frialdad sobrenatural de la carne infernal. Parecía tener hielo corriendo por sus venas en vez de sangre.

De pronto, la garra que presumía el índice diestro de la diablesa, viajó desde el cuello hacia el ojo remanente de Videl: el derecho.

De manera intencionadamente lenta y como si se tratara de una caricia, la zarpa se deslizó suavemente por sobre la erizada piel de la joven mujer. Videl cerró su párpado con todas sus fuerzas, intentando instintivamente evitar la extracción de su orbe azul. Lamia detuvo el trayecto de su índice una vez que llegó sobre el párpado cerrado de su víctima. La fémina que si era humana supo que la criatura sonreía satánicamente. No necesitaba abrir su ojo para comprobarlo, lo sabía perfectamente gracias a los estentóreos gritos que sus entrañas proferían.

La víctima se removió con desesperación para evitar la punción que la dejaría ciega; imploraba que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual podría despertar. Rogó que alguien la detuviera. Rogó que su ojo derecho permaneciera con ella. Lo que estaba viviendo no podía ser real, no podía serlo.

La bestia abyecta que tiene enfrente comenzó a trazar círculos por sobre el párpado, disfrutando el suplicio inigualable que daría. Dilató el diabólico juego, trastocando los segundos en minutos y los minutos en horas...

Inopinadamente, la profunda incisión se produjo y la sangre empezó a correr como un brillante afluente carmesí. Videl gritó tanto o más que en la primera ocasión; aquella inolvidable en que la demoníaca fémina robó su zafiro izquierdo.

El dolor era inmisericorde. La última imagen que Videl contemplaría antes de perder definitivamente la vista sería su propio ojo izquierdo en la faz de ella. El ojo que la maligna demonio le robó...

Finalmente, tras una serie de gritos espeluznantes y retorcijones sumamente violentos, el nervio óptico fue cortado. Fue entonces que todo se convirtió en negrura absoluta. Nunca más vería los colores de las flores o la belleza del firmamento estelar. Nunca más disfrutaría la brillantez de las luciérnagas o los destellos de la luna llena...

Nunca más.

Sin estar conforme todavía, Lamia llevó su diestra hacia el pecho de su víctima, precisamente a la zona en donde vivía su corazón. Esta vez sería su órgano vital el que sería extraído cruelmente...

Presintiendo lo que le sucedería, el corazón de Videl comenzó a convulsionar. Latidos frenéticos y desesperados provocaban ecos en su pecho que restallaron en los oídos.

La presión de la garra inhumana aumentó su vigor cada vez más y...

* * *

Despertó agitada y con el corazón bañándose en adrenalina; un sudor intenso viajaba por su frente y cuerpo. Un sudor frío que hizo que su chaleco se pegoteara a su piel. Bocanadas de aliento le son necesarias para recuperar la falta de oxígeno, mientras la sangre de su cuerpo palpitaba dolor por cada rincón de sus células.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Otra vez el mismo sufrimiento. Otra vez el dolor de un futuro inexorable. No era una pesadilla realmente, estaba segura que se trataba de su porvenir. Devastada completamente, su alma tuvo la tentación de desahogarse a través de las lágrimas. Y de haber podido hacerlo hubiera llorado mares, pero tal cosa provocaría un terrible e insoportable ardor en la carne viva que antes fueron mejillas.

Acostada sobre la rama más alta y gruesa de una vetusta conífera, necesitó varios minutos para conseguir algo de calma y sacudirse de encima lo atroz de la impresionante pesadilla. Como una una manera de hallar la ansiada paz, fijó su mirada en el bello acontecimiento natural que acontecía: el amanecer comenzaba a pintar su azafranado y fulgurante color en la eterna tela del cielo, acariciando con sus prístinas gotas de calor a quien quisiera disfrutarlas. Tal como ha sucedido durante incontables eones, la belleza de nívea piel le cedería al astro rey el majestuoso trono del firmamento.

Tras adquirir la tranquilidad que necesitaba, inevitablemente suspiró con tristeza al evocar recuerdos pasados. Reminiscencias de un pasado feliz, pero que parecía haber sucedido hacía muchos años atrás. Aquellas memorias que en algún momento fueron dichosas, hoy sólo eran una acibarada y quemante tristeza. Una herida eterna que el tiempo nunca podría curar.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la noche en que su desgracia había ocurrido? No había llevado la cuenta, pero seguramente ni siquiera llevándola lo sabría. Día tras día todo era igual de triste y monocorde. Día tras día continuaba siendo una pariente sempiterna de la amargura. Nada volvería a ser igual desde aquella fatídica noche en que todo cambió.

Gohan ya no estaba, y tampoco estaría, a su lado. Todos los proyectos de vida que habían planteado se habían esfumado. El matrimonio que tanto ansiaron cumplir, ahora era sólo un sueño vaporoso que había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo. Una quimera que nunca se realizaría. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, había perdido su ojo izquierdo, las mejillas y también gran parte de su nariz. Un montón de hórridas cicatrices disonantes cruzaban su faz como tétrico testimonio de aquella noche. Ahora era una mujer completamente deforme que podría espantar inclusive al ser humano menos superficial. Ahora más que una mujer, era un monstruo y cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría compartido la misma funesta opinión. La belleza que alguna vez tuvo se había borrado para siempre...

Hasta el día de hoy no se atrevía a ver su reflejo ni siquiera cuando se acercaba a beber en las aguas del río...

No existía una sola semana en que sus profundas heridas faciales no le ardieran. Ni siquiera podía estar cinco minutos bajo el sol, pues la mayor parte de su cara ya no tenía piel que la protegiera, sólo carne viva y heridas mal cicatrizadas muy vulnerables a la dañina luz ultravioleta. También había días, sobre todo aquellos calurosos en que su presión arterial aumentaba, en que el ardor en su cara se hacía espantoso. Desde aquella horrenda noche, la vida de Videl ha estado condenada a permanecer siempre entre las sombras de los árboles o bajo el alero de la noche.

La inmensa tristeza que sentía la hacía formularse una pregunta en forma insistente: ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía cada maldito día. ¿Para qué? Su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Absolutamente ninguno. Y vivir sin sentido era prácticamente lo mismo que estar muerto.

Muchas veces intentaba ser positiva y pensaba en la belleza del fértil y vasto bosque en que actualmente vivía. Gracias a su zafiro derecho, aún podía apreciar visualmente la hermosura de la diosa naturaleza. A veces observar a los animales y sus rutinas le brindaba algo de consuelo. Pajarillos jugueteando por los árboles o ciervos comiendo las hierbas salvajes a ras del suelo le otorgaban algo de solaz a su alma. A pesar del dolor provocado por la desolación, seguía teniendo la capacidad de conmoverse con los animales, el rumor del viento o la apacible música provocada por el río adyacente. De hecho, había entablado una amistad con un par de ardillas. En un principio fueron muy escurridizas, ocultándose nerviosamente ante su presencia. Pero paulatinamente aquella desconfianza fue quedando de lado y una amistad sin palabras surgió refulgente.

Además de poder admirar su entorno, conservar su ojo derecho le otorgaba una independencia y una libertad que un ciego no tendría. Su ojo significaba una bendición, sí, pero también una agria maldición... A pesar de no ser invidente, muchas veces hubiese preferido estarlo. Que Lamia le hubiera extirpado el zafiro restante. Ella, la maldita que le había inoculado este miserable destino, le dijo que algún día volvería para extirparle el otro ojo.

Aquel lucero que era lo único que le permitía observar la belleza del mundo todavía, también significaba su condena...

Lamia volvería por ella tarde o temprano. Y cuando lo hiciera, le arrancaría el ojo derecho desde la cuenca ocular tal como antes lo hizo con el izquierdo. Sólo imaginar una pincelada de ese atroz futuro le engendraba un terror enloquecedor...

Muchas veces, hubiera preferido que esa entidad la hubiera asesinado en vez de vivir con la tortura eterna de que algún día volvería por ella.

Había pasado semanas y meses pasando frío, viviendo de la naturaleza y alejándose de todo contacto humano. Comiendo frutos del bosque y raíces de plantas. Procuraba evitar la caza de animales, a menos que se sintiera débil por la reducida dieta que se vio forzada a adoptar. Sólo comía carne cuando las vitaminas le eran imprescindibles.

A veces cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a nacer, bajaba por el desfiladero y emprendía rumbo hacia un pueblo grande que había muchos kilómetros más allá. Cuando llegaba a su destino la noche ya era profunda y, cobijada por ella, buscaba ropa vieja y desgastada que de vez en cuando dejaban para los vagabundos en las puertas de los jardines. Hubiera podido robar fácilmente ropajes desde tendederos, pero a pesar de su necesidad de prendas no quería caer en una bajeza como el robo.

Qué ironía de la vida, de ser una chica adinerada y de clase acomodada había pasado a ser alguien que vivía a duras penas en los bosques...

Pasó semanas y meses sin hablar con nadie una palabra. Sola, sin el más mínimo contacto humano. En el bosque sólo vivían animales de tupidos pelajes y el melancólico batir de las hojas de los pinos. A veces hablaba sola o a las ardillas para no terminar olvidando el lenguaje verbal. Pero una vez, buscando comida en las riberas del enorme bosque, se encontró con un par de chicos que parecían estar explorando. Ambos, niña y niño, no tendrían más de diez u once años. Al divisarlos, Videl detuvo su caminar y se refugió tras las hojas de unos helechos que servirían para ocultarla de sus vistas. Mientras los observaba, algo profundo en su corazón le suplicó que se acercara a hablarles y la duda quedó petrificada en su mente, intensificándose a cada segundo. Sin embargo, su debate mental no le advirtió del viento que movía los hojas y, de pronto, repentinos gritos de terror y espanto le hicieron ver que los niños se habían percatado de su presencia. Al verla, ellos corrieron a toda velocidad y huyeron despavoridos como si hubieran visto a un monstruo...

No podría culparlos. Físicamente ahora era uno. La bella mujer que alguna vez fue había sido extinguida de raíz y ahora, en su lugar, sólo quedaba una deformidad que apenas podía reconocerse como humana. Su horrendo rostro no sería ignorado por ningún ser humano, tan acostumbrados a juzgar por la vista antes que por el corazón.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era una chica de aspecto normal, ya había pensado que el sentido de la vista era el principal provocador de discriminación. Muchos casos así pasaban a diario. Gordura, fealdad o color de piel provocaban burlas hirientes, insultos o incluso ruines golpes. Era el consabido y detestable bullying. La superficialidad era un defecto muy común en la gente. Por ello, no le cabía duda que los humanos serían mejores personas si no tuvieran ojos.

Lo peor es que ahora que ella era un monstruo y recibiría por siempre lo más dañino de esa superficialidad.

En épocas antiguas y oscuras de la historia humana, a los seres deformes se les asesinaba sin más. No se les consideraba humanos siquiera. En Esparta eran aniquilados inmediatamente. En la Atenas más arcaica, gracias a su culto a la belleza y a la perfección física, ocurría exactamente igual. En Roma o las culturas orientales sucedía exactamente lo mismo. No era algo que resultara extraño en realidad, puesto que el ser humano nunca ha sido bueno para aceptar lo diferente...

En otras épocas más cercanas en el tiempo a los deformes no los mataban, pero en su mayoría eran maltratados, exhibidos en circos o marginados de la sociedad.

Ella era un monstruo ahora. Y quizás la humanidad había madurado desde los tiempos remotos, pero no lo suficiente. El común de la gente seguía juzgando por lo que sus ojos veían.

Muchas veces la idea del suicidio añoraba implantarse en su cerebro de forma definitiva. Y alguna vez, cuando sólo era una mocosa inmadura, impetuosa y soberbia, pensó que aquello era para gente cobarde. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento cambió cuando, recién iniciada su adolescencia, desarrolló su empatía. Y ahora entendía, mejor que nunca antes, que el suicidio no se podía juzgar como una cobardía o valentía. Era simplemente un acto de desesperación que servía para evadir un dolor tan fuerte y atroz que se volvía insoportable. Un dolor que ahora ella estaba sintiendo...

¿Qué era lo que la hacía continuar con vida realmente? La respuesta ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que si tenía claro es que estaba cansada de sentir, cansada de sufrir, cansada de aguantar sus lágrimas. _Cansada de vivir_. Esa era la expresión correcta que definía todo.

Quizás la esperanza era lo único que la mantenía viva. La esperanza ingenua de que quizás un día todo cambiaría. La esperanza de que podría encontrar y darle un verdadero sentido a su vida.

—Gohan...

Quizás era él lo que la seguía estar viva. Quizás su recuerdo era lo único que la mantenía viva. Si moría, nunca más podría recordarlo. Si moría, nunca más podría revivir, a través de sus memorias, todos los momentos lindos que tuvo junto a él.

¿Qué sería del amor de su vida? ¿Seguiría buscándola después de tantos años?

No, eso era imposible. Lamia le había dicho que ya tenía una nueva pareja. Por lo tanto él debía haberla olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Además, con su actual rostro horripilante, Gohan ni siquiera sería capaz de reconocerla. Seguramente saldría espantado y huyendo como el resto de la gente lo haría...

No valía la pena buscarlo y arruinarle la vida. Sin embargo, a pesar del convencimiento de que su inacción era lo mejor para él, las sombras de las dudas la atacaban de cuando en cuando. Después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verlo y saber de él. Comprobar que era feliz junto a su nueva mujer; que él si podía llevar una vida plena y feliz.

Empero, una serie de preguntas la martirizaban aumentando exponencialmente su intranquilidad: ¿Y si él seguía sufriendo por su muerte? ¿Y si él seguía buscándola? ¿Y si realmente no estaba con otra mujer y esa bruja maldita le mintió para lastimarla todavía más?

A pesar de querer contactarlo nuevamente, volver por él también significaba ponerlo en peligro de muerte. Lamia le dijo que algún día volvería. Y si Videl estaba junto a Gohan para ese entonces, él también correría un grave peligro...

No podía ponerlo en riesgo. Nunca lo haría.

Pero lo extrañaba tanto...

¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Y si sólo lo observo de lejos?

Quería saber como estaba el amor de su vida. Si seguía sufriendo por su desaparición, quería hacerle saber que estaba viva. Pero si realmente estaba bien y felizmente en pareja, entonces no se presentaría ni le hablaría. Simplemente se limitaría a verlo desde lejos sin interrumpir su buenaventura. Sólo verlo desde la lejanía, como una presencia fantasmal, era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo poder mirarlo una vez más, aunque nunca pudiera hablarle nuevamente. Sólo comprobar que él estaba bien apaciguaría sus terribles y amargas inquietudes. Pero no podía hacerlo y, por creer su decisión como la correcta, la mantuvo por muchos meses. Era el peligro que podría correr Gohan lo que la detenía de ir a su encuentro. Y exactamente lo mismo sucedía con su padre. No quería que ambos terminaran muriendo por su culpa. Sin embargo, tras las últimas semanas de reflexiones, algo perturbó su mente con fuerza inusitada. Algo que la golpeó de lleno y la hizo replantear si estar lejos era realmente lo apropiado. Había una frase que Lamia le inyectó en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Una frase que nunca olvidaría y que la diabla le dijo con el único propósito de hacerla sufrir: _«La incertidumbre es la peor de las torturas»._ Esas fueron las palabras con las que acuchilló su mente. La incertidumbre de no saber cuando Lamia volvería por ella y por su otro ojo. Pero, por aquellas inexplicables ironías de la vida, precisamente esa frase era la que la estaba motivando a ir por su padre y por Gohan y evitarles aquel dolor. Ellos debían estar sufriendo lo indecible al no saber cuál fue su destino. No sabían su paradero; si seguía viva o estaba muerta. La incertidumbre debía estar comiéndolos vivos.

Suspiró miles de veces y pensó la idea tantas veces más. Finalmente, cuando las dudas lograron disiparse del todo, decidió que debía emprender el retorno a la que alguna vez fue su ciudad.

Precisamente la frase que Lamia esgrimió como la peor tortura había motivado su resolución. Tomaría rumbo hacia la urbe que alguna vez fue su hogar. Sería un largo camino que le tomaría semanas enteras recorrer, pero lo haría. Con el perdón de su padre, lo que más ansiaba era saber que Gohan estuviera bien.

Al atardecer, vio al par de ardillas con las cuales había formado una agradable rutina de compañía mutua. En gran parte, fueron ellas quienes la ayudaron a no caer en la demencia. Era triste dejarlas después de tanto tiempo y, por ello, su emotividad salió a flote. Quiso llorar, mas no de tristeza, sino de emoción. Pero había aprendido a contener las lágrimas a toda costa por el dolor físico que estas provocaban sobre sus carrillos ahora descarnados.

—Cuídense, amigas.

Se acercó a ellas y les brindó una última caricia llena de amor a sus colas pobladas de suave pelaje. Tras ello, Videl iniciaría el viaje hacia aquel que fue y seguiría siendo su gran amor.

Pero... ¿qué había pasado con Gohan durante todos estos años de ausencia?

* * *

 _Continuará._


End file.
